Tricks and Treats
by Kala Jessta
Summary: One shot. Naruto is mocking Akamaru once again. But this time Kiba and Akamaru decide to give Naruto some payback.


Author's Note:

This is only a one shot that deals with Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto. I haven't written fan fics in a while, so I thought this would help inspire me to get back into writing them. Please review. Thank you.

**Tricks and Treats**

After taking Akamaru for a _walk_, Kiba and Akamaru had return back to their village, Konoha. Kiba smiled softly, looking down at Akamaru, his canine companion and best friend. "Ne Akamaru, want to get some lunch?" he asked.

Akamaru looked up at his master, before barking in reply. He wagged his tail, getting excited.

Kiba laughed softly, before he continued down the dirt road. They entered the village, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. As they walked down the street, Kiba looked around a bit to find a place to eat. He was not exactly sure what he wanted for lunch.

Naruto Umimaki smiled brightly, before he saw the two. "Yo Kiba, Akamaru!" he greeted them. The blonde boy was always energetic, even if it was at the crack of dawn.

Kiba turned around, looking over to where his name was being called. "Ah, hi Naruto," he replied.

Naruto walked over to them, bored out of his mind. Jiraiya was not anywhere around to train him once again today. "Ne, what are you two doing?" he asked curiously.

Kiba looked over at Akamaru, grinning slightly. "Oh we where just finishing taking a walk," he replied. He reached in his pocket, pulling out a treat for Akamaru. He bent down, handing the white dog the treat.

Akamaru wagged his tail, before barking softly. He reached out, eating it out of his master's hand.

Naruto titled his head, eyes sparkled in reply. "Ne ne, does Akamaru know any tricks?" he asked.

Kiba looked up at Naruto, raising an eyebrow. "Tricks?" he questioned, looking down at Akamaru.

"Yeah, tricks… like 'paw', 'speak', and so on," he muttered.

Kiba laughed softly, looking up at him. "And you don't consider Akamaru using Gijyuu Ninpou Shikyaku no Jutsu as a trick?" he asked, before he stood up again.

Naruto rolled his eyes, looking over at him. "Some trick! That's all your doing," he mocked him. "Besides, he's a puny little mutt in my opinion." He crisscrossed his arms, looking away.

Akamaru's growled softly, looking up at Kiba, knowing that they had to do something about Naruto now.

Kiba formed a fist, glaring over at Naruto. "Well in fact, yes Akamaru does know some tricks," he replied. He smirked softly, looking down at Akamaru. "Let's do this, Akamaru."

Akamaru barked softly, wagging his tail.

Naruto looked over at the two, raising an eyebrow.

"For the first trick, Akamaru sit!" he replied.

Akamaru sat down, looking up at Kiba.

Naruto rolled his eyes, laughing softly. "That trick was an easy one," he chuckled.

Akamaru and Kiba both looked up at the blond genin, frowning in reply. Kiba reached down, extending his hand. "Alright Akamaru, give me paw," he replied.

Akamaru did what he was told and gave Kiba his left paw.

Naruto rolled his eyes, being rather annoyed. "Is this all? This is pretty pathetic," he replied.

Kiba formed a fist at his side, before he smirked softly. "Two more tricks," he said, looking up at him. He pulled out a small treat, placing it upon Akamaru's nose. "Alright, catch!" he commanded.

Akamaru let the treat fall off his nose, before catching it. He barked softly, wagging his tail.

Naruto rolled his eyes once again, not being very impressed. "Come on Kiba, he should be able to actually speak or something like Pakkun!" he whined.

Kiba grinned slightly, looking down at Akamaru. He stood up, before looking down at him. "Is that what you call a trick?" he asked him. "Well, Akamaru may not be able to speak to you, but I can understand him. But we do have one more trick in store for you, Naruto."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, resting his hands on his hips. "Oh? Then get on with it already!" he replied.

Kiba smirked in reply, looking down at Akamaru. Akamaru looked up at his master, barking softly. "That's what I thought," he chuckled. He popped a red pill towards Akamaru, as the dog ate it. Soon within several seconds, the white dog had begun to transform. His white fur turned red. He stood there, growling deeply, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen, whimpering slightly in reply. "What are- you guys planning?"

Kiba laughed in reply, looking at Naruto, pointing at him. "Akamaru, sick him!"

Akamaru began to growl as he began to chase Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen, not believing they would do this to him. "Hey, this isn't a trick!" he cried out. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he tried to run away from the red dog.

Kiba just stood there, laughing in reply. "You wanted to see Akamaru do a trick, and this is what you got."

Akamaru had caught up with Naruto finally, biting onto Naruto's behind.

Naruto's eyes widen, before he cried out. "Get him off of me!" he whimpered.

Kiba smirked in reply, before he looked over at Akamaru. "Alright Akamaru, that's enough," he said.

Akamaru let go, before he pulled back. He had run over to Kiba, wagging his tail. He sat in front of him, looking up at him.

Naruto rubbed his butt, whimpering in reply. "Oii… he even got the flesh," he whimpered, glaring at the two. "That was mean…"

Kiba bent down, handing Akamaru another treat. "Good boy," he said softly, reaching down petting the dog upon his head. "Now Naruto, did you learn your lesson?" he asked.

Naruto pouted in reply, still rubbing his behind. He looked over at Kiba and Akamaru, lowering his head. "Why did you teach him such a trick like that?" he asked.

Kiba smirked softly, looking up at Naruto. "For people like you," he laughed. He looked down at Akamaru, smiling softly. "Anyways, let's go get some lunch Akamaru," he said. The two walked past Naruto. Kiba kept laughing knowing this was a good day after all.


End file.
